


Habitats (not) for Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cool Guys Being Softies, Friendship, how the heck did greed get a five star hotel room in the basements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three months had passed since Martel had escaped from the laboratory and wound up at the Devil's Nest. Three months and she still couldn't find the damn bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to post more and I love the Dublith gang. Like, a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Three months had passed since Martel had escaped from the laboratory and wound up at the Devil's Nest. Three months and she still couldn't find the damn bathroom.

This time, she stumbled upon two double doors mimicking the ones to the bathroom she was familiar with. They looked expensive, with golden lining and velvet red fabric on the surface, much like the other doors in the tunnels, and contrasted greatly with the drab grey of the bricks. It was still a mystery to Martel of how any room was built into the underground labyrinth, much less one as luxurious as this.

Well, it wasn't the bathroom, and she still had to pee, but it was too nice to look away. She stared dumbfounded at her reflection in the checkered porcelain tile, taking one barefoot step into the room and curling her toes to the coolness of the floor. A few more steps and she was running her fingers along the silky blue sheets on the bed that practically dwarfed the bedroom. She didn't sense Greed's presence when he walked in behind her.

"Ah, Martel," Greed said, sounding relieved. "Like it?"

Martel spun around to look at Greed, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His sunglasses hung loosely on his face and the fur vest he wore was slung over one arm.

(She panicked).

"I need to pee. I wanted to find the bathroom," she slurred. 

Greed raised an eyebrow and righted his stance, somehow not laughing. Just looking a bit…perplexed.

"Okay, uh, take the left corridor, first room on the left...but you never answered my question."

"Your question…" Martel looked hard at the space above Greed's head. "Yeah, I like it. Of course I like it."

If there was a window she would've jumped out of it, but there wasn't, and she still had to pee pretty badly. "I like the silk a lot."

Her fingers were still pulling on the fabric and she suddenly realized how out-of-place she felt. There was still blood on her hands from the previous week and her dirty blonde hair was a greasy mess. She didn't belong there and she was ashamed so she started towards the door without looking at Greed.

"Wait." Greed sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just use the bathroom in here, take a shower, too."

Greed made it a habit to slip amenities to his gang. Of course, it was always under the guise that it was for his benefit, but Martel couldn't complain.

She nodded at him and whispered, "Thanks, man."

"Sure thing," he responded. "Can't have my minions looking like second-rate military tokens."

~~~

Martel was finally able to pee and she was pretty happy with that. And a warm shower was a nice touch, along with shampoo and soap that left her smelling like lavender and honey. Imported from Creta. Huh. 

When she emerged from the tunnels, still drying her hair, she saw Dolcetto and Law lazing on one of the leather couches. Dolcetto was staring at a piece of paper, moving his lips as he read the text and Law leaned his head back and sighed.

Dolcetto, still reading, said to Martel, "I could smell the tension between you and the boss from here, y'know?"

"Hush," she replied. "It's not like you're any better."

Dolcetto just shrugged and handed her the paper. "Anyways, Law and I were just talking about this flyer we saw. Some magician can make shit come back to life or something."

Martel took the flyer and squinted at the smudged ink. It said that the magician, _Phillip Sopher_ would be in Dublith sometime soon.

"Yeah, but bringing shit back to life doesn't necessarily mean immortality. And regardless, this man is an entertainer. It's a false lead, he's gonna be a fraud, smart guy."

Law opened his eyes and said to Martel, "We know, but we haven't had a lead in weeks. This is better than nothing, and we get to expose a fraud and probably take his shit. He deserves it, anyways. Goddamn liar."

"So we clear it with the boss," Dolcetto told her. "And we get to do something fun next week."

Martel shrugged, realizing that they had a good point. She plopped herself down on the leather cushion and rested her eyes while putting her legs on Dolcetto's lap. He huffed, but didn't say anything or shove her away.

Somehow, she had fallen asleep amidst the business of the pub. When she awoke, still on the couch, the room was empty except for the drunk passed out at a table.

She lazily snuggled back into the couch, not quite noticing the silk blanket on top of her as she fell back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I preferred Law over Roa, so that's why I did that. I generally envisioned the Brotherhood canon but it's open to interpretation.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
